


whole

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, tw depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: ᴀ/ɴ: i personally felt that hiro might have been pretty depressed between jobs, lack of life direction and things so i’m projecting onto him! felt like my writing style was a bit wack here, but hope you like it :>ʙᴇᴛᴀ: beri
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Kudos: 7





	whole

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: i personally felt that hiro might have been pretty depressed between jobs, lack of life direction and things so i’m projecting onto him! felt like my writing style was a bit wack here, but hope you like it :>
> 
> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: beri

it’s dark. dark, dark, hot.

that’s what it’s like being underneath a duvet for hours on end. hanamaki rolls over onto his other side and hikes his leg up over his bolster. he isn’t particularly sleepy, but he isn’t particularly fond of being awake, either.

you unlock the main door as you announce your arrival home. ah, shit, he hasn’t cooked dinner yet. despite this, hanamaki can’t seem to pull himself out of bed. it’s so easy, damn it. the kitchen is just through the bedroom door. then a few steps away, where he can make some tamagoyaki real quick, cook up some instant ramen and dinner’s done. that’s the least he can do for you after a long day of work.

“hiro?” you open your bedroom door, only to find the space musty and the curtains still drawn from this morning.

his stomach sinks. again. again, again, like before. 

you slowly pad over to your side of the bed and the mattress sinks under your weight. peeling the duvet back, you expose hanamaki’s face, stuffed into the gap between your pillows. you gently brush his hair with your fingertips. it’s oily. 

“have you eaten?” 

hanamaki shakes his head ever so slightly. he feels terrible, really, for having to cause all of this trouble. you work hard to make sure rent is paid and that the both of you are fed. he’s just adding an extra weight onto your back by being like this.

“do you want me to stay?”

there’s a momentary pause as hanamaki turns his face so that you can see it. his eyes are averted, lips pressed together into a trembling line. he nods.

you slip off your work clothes without question, leaving them in a crumpled pile by the bed. hanamaki buries his face into your chest as your hands hold him close, wiping tears away from his cheekbones and pressing him back together. 

once more, like before, to be whole, again.


End file.
